My hair is always on his neck
by Lady Stockton
Summary: Oneshot. "They would try anything at least once, so when Ed came home on a Wednesday evening to find a pole and stage dominating their living room, he gave it all one long look and said to Roy, 'Let me do some research.'" Non-explicit version.


A/N: FMA is not mine. This is a blended 'verse: just take CoS!Ed (both automail limbs and alchemy and sexy period dress) and use him as post-Brotherhood Ed. That's it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spanking. BDSM, of all combinations (Ed liked to be collared and punished, while Roy liked to be tied up and gagged). Cross-dressing. Food play. Temperature play. Role play (including a long and involved hooker and cop scenario that took place in the alley behind First Central Library and still got them both hot whenever they walked by it.) Quickies. All-day marathons. In public. On public transportation. To opera. In complete silence. Toys, swings, and cock rings. Before, during, and after fights. Slow and thorough, in the bath with candles and whispered words of love and admiration. Hard and fast, until one or both of them fainted from pleasure. With mirrors. Without touching, just words (Roy had been insufferably smug for a week). Ed typically bottomed, but when he topped, Roy kept that blissed out, completely relaxed feeling for <em>days<em>. Yes, Roy and Ed's sex life was varied and fulfilling and very, very active.

They would try anything at least once, so when Ed came home on a Wednesday evening to find a pole and stage dominating their living room, he gave it all one long look and said to Roy, "Let me do some research."

On Saturday night, after dinner, Ed got up and said nonchalantly, "When you've done the dishes, come to the living room. I'd like to present my findings on that research project you gave me." With great anticipation, Roy hurriedly did as he was told and just barely managed a casual stroll down the hall into the living room. His favorite armchair had been pulled up to the stage, but Ed was dressed as his usual (but still unbelievably handsome) self: brown vest and trousers, white dress shirt, rimless glasses and ponytail. Masking his disappointment, Roy sat in his chair and watched as Ed padded barefoot to their gramophone and placed a record on the turntable before hopping up on the stage and moving to stand right in front of him. Then the record started, a rhythmic chant before the hypnotic sounds of _beledi_ filled the room. A woman's voice sang sultrily over drums and sitar, but Roy wasn't so interested in that as Ed threw his glasses into his lap and sank to his knees, amber eyes half-mast with lust. Reaching up, Ed pulled out his hair tie and tossed his heavy, gold hair about his shoulders in blatant seduction as he slid into a full split.

Roy could feel his breath coming harsh and heavy already as his pants grew uncomfortably tight, but refrained from giving himself any relief, relishing the torture. With eyes locked on Roy's, Ed arched himself backwards until his hands met the stage before lifting his whole body over his head, legs spread wide. Slowly, he twisted his legs around and brought himself down on one knee, using a freed hand to unbutton his vest. He flashed Roy a self-deprecating grin as he shed the vest, twirled it a couple of times around an automail finger playfully and tossed it off stage. Roy couldn't help a chuckle at that and regarded his lover as he slowly stood, body swaying to the music, and unbuttoned his shirt as he turned to the pole behind him.

With a wink, he wrapped a hand around it, leaning away from it as he walked around in a circle before curling a leg high around it and throwing himself into a slow spin. When he stopped, he was on his back, shirt open, and hair pooling across the stage floor: a sight very familiar to Roy that made his blood pound in his groin. Ed turned onto his stomach and tossed his hair back as he crawled towards his lover like a jungle cat, sleek and powerful, stopping at the edge of the stage to shed his shirt and fling it in Roy's face. The older man caught it and inhaled deeply from the fabric and groaned as the blonde, sat back on his heels and undid the button and fly of his pants, revealing a hint of golden curls over a prominent bulge. He was tempted to interrupt the performance and take the man right then as Ed slid a steel hand down his thigh and the other back through his bangs, citrine eyes smoldering and lips parted.

Rotating to the side and lying on his back, Ed lifted his lower body straight into the air, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, and slid out of them as he lowered his legs back down and threw the pants off stage with one flick of an ankle. Roy reached out a hand as Ed rolled to his feet with ease to escape him, but he gave another inviting smile before sauntering over to the pole and turning to lean his back against it, one hand gripping it above his head, as he sank slowly into a crouch, his other hand running down his chest, over his erection and back, all the while keeping his eyes on Roy's. Now the older man was totally entranced, leaning forward against the stage, letting his eyes devour Ed's god-like physique and didn't hold back another groan when Ed bit his bottom lip and gave him his best come-fuck-me look. Unable to resist anymore, as he undid his own pants and pulled his aching cock out, already wet with precum. Ed licked his lips and flipped himself up to the top of pole, crooking his right leg around it and keeping the left straight as he circled down again, hair swinging and his flesh hand gripping the pole. Unable to wait any longer, Roy got of his chair and hauled himself up onto the stage as Ed disentangled himself from the pole and got on his knees and peered up at his lover from beneath sooty lashes.

…

In the afterglow, collapsed on the stage together, Roy held Ed close and nuzzled his hair, pressing kisses along the ridge of one ear and smiled as Ed grumbled half-heartedly. He breathed in his young lover's rich scent, loved him in that silent way that Ed preferred, knowing Ed didn't need the words like he did. Even so, Roy liked to say it, to tell him how much Ed owned him, too because beneath the kink and all the mind-blowing sex were the best years of his life with the man he loved, loved, loved so very much.

Ed was silent, but turned over to face the older man with a fierce blush beneath his scowl. Leaning up, he kissed Roy tenderly before burying his face in a pale neck, which just tickled Roy after such a shameless performance earlier. A bundle of contradictions, Edward Elric was, but he was Roy's bundle of contradictions and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Ed."

"Hm?"

"So do you have a stage name yet? Because I was thinking Goldie McSteelbuns would be-" An automail hand gripped his throat and a ferocious pair of gold eyes glared into his own.

"Shut the fuck up right now, Roy, or I swear I _will_ kill you."

* * *

><p>AN: I had a _lot_ of fun writing this for obvious reasons. The title comes from line in a song called "Rengarenk" by Sertab Erener and was the original inspiration for this fic (yeah how I got from there to here...^^"). Anyway I hope you enjoyed and the full, explicit version is linked on my profile!

Please review!


End file.
